


Superbun

by webkilla



Category: Superman - Fandom, Zootopia, comicbooks - Fandom
Genre: AU, story outline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webkilla/pseuds/webkilla
Summary: This is only a story outline.It's basically a mostly bullet-point stream-of-thought on a story concept where Judy Hopps is the titular Superbun - its basically a generic Superman story in a Zootopia AU.This also means that this isn't even remotely edited or checked for spelling errors.However, if anyone wants to use this to actually write a story, using basic outline, then feel free to do so, just make sure to credit me and the owner of http://judylavernehopps.tumblr.com/





	

Super-Judy  
Plot outline made by request of: http://judylavernehopps.tumblr.com/  
Certain plot element ideas supplied by: http://judylavernehopps.tumblr.com/  
The rest by Webkilla.

Superbun.  
\- Judy is basically superman, aka Superbun  
\- Her civilian alter ego is that of star reporter Judy Hopps (basically Lana Lane) working for ZNN  
\- Her superbun discuise involves blackening her ear-tips a little and putting some black marks on her face (nobody ever questioned why she used her black mascara up so quickly...)  
\- She is famous for her exposes and scoops, with nobody seemingly able to figure out how she gets her information or photos  
\- Story starts with Nick Wilde, ‘star’ tabloid journalist for the scummiest and sleaziest (and most popular) gossip rag in Zootopia, The Zootopia Star  
\- He is in trouble  
\- He is about to get iced by Mr. Big for having snuck in to take photo’s at Mr. Big’s daughter Fru-Fru’s wedding without permission  
\- But then in bursts Superbun!  
\- Superman vs mook fighting ensues, predictably one-sided. Nick manages to take some nice photos.   
\- Superbun “We need to stop meeting like this”  
\- Nick “You know you love me – now smile for the camera!”  
\- Superbun “I did not come here to give you an interview – I came here to save you, just like I do any other mammal”  
\- Superbun flies Nick out of the mobster home, away from all the beat up polarbears and puts Nick down back in the city  
\- Nick “Sure, that’s why you keep looking at my tail all the time – say, you have X-ray vision right? Do you simply see everyone naked?”  
\- Judy: “What? No! I mean, I can – but I don’t! X-rays don’t work like that”  
\- And next day the The Star runs a scandalous headline about Superbun and how she looks at mammals without their clothes on, even if you have clothes on  
\- The idea is to set up Nick and superbun as having an adversarial relationship: She feels a duty to save him, but doesn’t like what he does  
\- In contrast we next morning see Nick nodding in satisfaction as the headline of the Star, but then frowning at the TV for the latest ZNN report, where Judy Hopps is reporting from some far off place that looks even hotter than Sahara Square about how a local drought is making life hard for the native goats and camels – and he silently wishes that he could get to work with that kind of journalism... but who would ever hire a fox to be an honest reporter?  
\- Meanwhile, in one of Zootopia’s biggest sky-scrapers – Liontech Tower, Luther Lionheart appears to wake up, reaching first to silence his alarm clock and second he reaches for his... mane wig (because Luthor is always bald...)  
\- In his luxurious domicile, with its marble columns and gold filigree, he does breakbast  
\- Sees the lastest Star headline, and then its page two story about how Superbun crashed a mafia wedding so much that it got called off temporarily – gets angry  
\- “Damnit, how am I supposed to unite the crime families of Zootopia when that pesky superbun keeps messing up their weddings!?”  
\- He fumes: “I need some way of stopping that damned superbun before she ruins everything...”  
\- Whipping out his phone, he calls someone: “Get me best hte muckraker in the city – I need some dirt on Superbun”  
\- Cut back to Judy, doing things  
Ok, shorter and faster bullet points  
\- Lionheart gets Nick to investigate Superbun, Nick likes money so yes  
\- Nick starts looking into things, figures Superbun is mid to late 20s  
\- Nick looks up bunny related news from 25-something years ago, finds story about a meteor impact on the outskirts of Bunnyburrow  
\- Investigates, goes to Bunnyburrow. Finds nothing – but does get told that strange glowing rocks orange rocks were found around the impact site  
\- Those rocks were all taken by some state laboratory (we already used Star in Nick’s gossip paper name... need some other name for the lab, or for Nick’s tabloid)  
\- Nick goes back to Zootopia, reports his findings to Lionheart, then goes on to the lab to investigate more  
\- Nick sneaks in, finding security oddly... not there  
\- Further in, discovers that it’s some very armed bad guys are raiding the place!  
\- Nick of course takes pictures, because this is hot stuff and he for once feels like a real journalist  
\- But ok, what are they stealing? The orange glowing rocks of course  
\- But then in comes superbun! And she kicks the bad guy’s butts... almost  
\- When she gets near the orange stuff, she... becomes weak!  
\- The armed robbers escape with some of the orange glowing rock  
\- Nick rushes in to help  
\- Superbun says (weakly) to get rid of the buntonium  
\- Nick figures it’s the glowy stuff, does as told  
\- Superbun, still weak, gets help from Nick to get out of there before police and stuff shows up  
\- At Nick’s place he helps nurse superbun back to her strength  
\- Possible room for romantic sub-plot to start here  
\- Also Nick might discover that Superbun’s black markings start to wear off? Maybe, maybe not.  
\- Superbun convinces Nick not to reveal that the buntonium is her weakness, as it would only make things worse

\- After superbun is gone, Nick reports back to Lionheart that he was at the lab but someone stole all the ‘buntonium’

\- Lionheart is curious about the nam  
\- Nick says that it’s what Superbun called it when she came to stop the robbers  
\- Nic k doesn’t know that Lionheart now knows that the buntonium is Superbun’s weakness  
\- Lionheart says that he doesn’t care that it was stolen – the information Nick found was enough  
\- Ending the call, Lionheart turns to the armed robbers: “He knows to much, Nick Wilde must die... and since Superbun likes to save him so much”  
\- “Uhm, isn’t that because that Nick fox keeps getting into trouble?” one of the mooks interrupts Lionheart with  
\- Lionheart gives the mook a murderous glare: “Yes, that’s the one – it’ll be a trap... bring the buntonium”  
\- A bit of time passes  
\- Then Nick gets an anonymous tip from Lionheart’s personal assistant, some diminutive eve nobody has ever heard of (Bellwether, of course)  
\- Nick shows up in some big poorly lit parking garage, thinking he’s getting some juicy insider gossip from Liontech  
\- He introduces himself and pulls out his phone to record their conversation – but he doens’t get much from Bellwether  
\- Nope, its chuck testa an ambush – and it’s the same armed goons from the lab!  
\- Nick runs for cover in a hail of bullets  
\- Superbun comes storming in, but the goons have bits of buntonium stuck to their bodyarmor  
\- Rinse and repeat from the lab break-in: Superbun gets Nick away, but is weakened...  
\- They hide somewhere – not nick’s place, since the bad guys are after nick (he probably knows someone... Finnick’s van?)  
\- The two compare notes – and possibly further develop the romantic sub plot  
\- Nick realises that Lionheart is somehow involved with the lab break-in, and so was that eve since she didn’t seem surprised about the ambush either  
\- A juicy scandal AND legit journalism? Nick feels overwhelmed  
\- Superbun points out that they also want to kill him...  
Then they plan on what to do next, which isn’t easy – Liontech does in weapons manufacturing. They deliver most of the sidearms and whatnot to the ZPD, and Luthor Lionheart is well known to be a contender for the next election as Mayor.  
\- Superbun points out that if Nick was hired directly by Lionheart, and then almost killed by his assistant and the same goons from the lab, then Lionheart is without a doubt implicated as well  
\- “So why don’t you just fly up and use your laser vision to melt the top of Lionheart tower?” Nick suggests  
\- Judy points out that Superbun doesn’t kill... but confronting Lionheart wouldn’t be a bad idea  
\- Once superbun has healed she leaves Nick at their hide-out, to confront Lionheart  
\- Finnick jabs at Nick: “So... you two doing it?”  
\- Nick reacts depending on whether there is a romantic sub-plot  
\- Nick leaves to follow after Superbun, excusing to Finnick that this will be the story of the century – he needs to get pictures of it... but is that the real reason?  
At Lionheart towers, in some R&D facility...  
\- Lionheart is being shown some bullets. They are tipped with tiny fragments of buntonium  
\- He gets a call that there is someone at his office to see him  
\- In his grand office, decorated like a king of yore with gilded statues and strange modern art pieces of the sort that only rich mammals with too much money buy, Lionheart is greeted by Superbun  
\- Superbun does the good ol’ “Luthor, why are you trying to have me killed?”  
\- Lionheart jokes “I didn’t know we were on first name basis Superbun... or should I say, Judy Hopps?”  
\- Shock! “How did you know?”  
\- “Not even the idiot fox I sent to investigate you figured out that the only couple that lived in Bunny Borrow 27 years ago where the wife was barren, magically had a single daughter mere days after the meteor hit... but that doesn’t matter now, or does it?”  
\- Superbun is stunned!  
\- “And honestly, what did you expect bursting in here like this? That you can trick some kind of confession for something out of me? I watch the news... I’ve seen those carrot pens you leave behind for the cops – but please, do give me your best shot”  
\- More banter?  
\- At some point Judy dispairs – Lionheart makes it sound like she has no choice: He now has weapons that can defeat her, recordings of even his simplest prototypes sending her running (the ambush) and he knows her family...  
\- “On the plus side you’ll get a very nice pay-check, as the star of our Armed Response and and Security division – governments all over the world will pay me billions to hire you, through me. I’ll be richer and more powerful than anyone else...”  
\- Judy is in tears – her dreams of heroism crumbling before her: “And if I refuse?”  
\- Lionheart pulls out of a gun. The orange glow within the barrel betrays the buntonium rounds: “Then I kill you and let my biologists see if they can clone you... I figure a legion of superbun clones raised from birth to obey me will be a nice alternative – either way, I win”  
\- “You wont get away with this... the truth will get out”  
\- Lionheart dismisses Superbun: “I have a big PR department with loads of great graphics artists, voice actors and animators. They’ll have the security footage from all this look like you burst in here spouting some environmental nonsense or something, and me simply defending myself... well, if I need to explain why you came here and ended up dead – no need for that if you just cooperate”  
\- Superbun, still in tears, but furious: “And if I kill you first?”  
\- Lionheart scoffs – says that’s not Superbun’s style  
\- “This is Zootopia – you know what they say: You got to try everything”  
\- Lionheart backs up, putting the gun down on his desk in passing and pulling out his phone – trying to call security  
\- Superbun laser-vision’s the phone  
\- “Hey, I just had my claws did – careful”  
\- Superbun flies up and grabs Lionheart, but... she can’t lift him – and she has tossed around rhinos and elephants!  
\- “I know, I become so damn heavy when I turn down the gravity spools” Lionheart says and swipes at Superbun with his claws  
\- Superbun is flung back, her check hurting and stinging like hell... and.... blood? But she’s invulnerable!?  
\- “Told you I had my claws done – buntonium claw-polish, I love the faint glow”  
\- Lionheart attacks, demanding that Superbun surrenders  
\- Superbun finds it difficult to fight back – she’s not used to be injured at all, but she gets some good and solid blows in – blows that would flip cars and demolish buildings, yet Lionheart stands?!  
\- They fight on, the office is in ruins, the lights busted, the modern art pieces look even more like piles of trash now, and the emergency shutters for the windows are down, leaving the giant office cloaked in dusty shadows  
\- Eventually Lionheart gets the upper hand. Superbun’s uniform is in tatters, and she has bloody scratches and lacerations all over.  
\- Lionheart is poised to deal a finishing blow: “Surrender and become mine – or die”  
\- “Oh this will make a great frontpage image – I can’t even imagine how big my bonus will be!”  
\- Nick has snuck into the battlefield, and just took a picture of Lionheart with a very strong flash, momentarily blinding the lion  
\- Superbun takes the opertunity, striking the lion in the throat – caving in his windpipe...  
\- The lion falls back, Superbun staggers up  
\- ...but lionheart isn’t choking to death – though his voice does sound... broken... and mechanic  
\- “Silly rabbit, now I really have to kill him too”  
\- Superbun blasts the shit out of lionheart with her laser-vision – clothes and skin burn away, revealing a metal robot underneath!!!  
\- Ok, a somewhat melty robot underneath  
\- Its chest bursts open, and out crawls... Lionheart’s personal assistant, Bellwether!  
\- “Do you have any idea how long it took me to build that after I offed the real Lionheart?”  
\- Superbun and Nick is all WTF  
\- Nick tries to help Superbun away, but Bellwether zips around them at super speed, and with a single backhanded blow sends superbun flying  
\- “When I took my oath to avenge the sheeptonians after your kind lied to us and tried to poison and kill us I wowed to kill every last one of you... and today seems to be that day”  
\- Flashback!  
\- On the planet Bunton, the peaceful buntonains lived in splendour and peace, their mastery of science having uplifted them to live long lives and have great strength and even greater compassion.  
\- When the fledgling Sheeptonian refugee convoy arrived, their homeworld lost to war from... something... (sequel bait?) the Buntonians took them in, gave of their wealth, their technology, wisdom and medical science – making the sheeptonians just as strong and wise as the buntonians.  
\- That was when the fire nation sheeptonians made their move, inventing a super computer called brayniac, powered by their many rams. It took control the buntonian technology, stealing their world out from under them!  
\- But as the buntonians huddled in their homes in fear of their new masters something went wrong – something the buntonians hadn’t told the sheeptonians: Buntonian technology did more that maintain their civilization, it maintain their very world, like keep the toxic radiation that had built up in their underground at bay (which they hadn’t told the sheeptonians about) – and somehow the take-over had damaged that technology... and so Bunton erupted in a bright light of hot death and quickly silenced screams rather quickly, with but a single sheeptonian on a scouting mission in the outer fringes of the Buntonian system surviving the blast, Bellwether, and she swore to...  
\- Nick and Judy is gone, having left while Bellwether monologed  
They flee back to their hiding place, Finnick’s Van somewhere in the city  
\- Again it takes time for Judy to heal, now even more so due to actually having been injured  
\- On the plus side Nick reveals that while sneaking up on the two fighting he had pocketed a few things as ‘evidence’  
\- This included a small jar of claw polish, which Superbun quickly notes is lead-lined. Its the buntonium claw polish!  
\- While not immedeatly useful against Bellwether, it does become handy for coating the tip of a needle so Superbun can get stitched up  
\- This gives an idea on how to defeat bellwether: Put the claw polish on a knife or something...  
\- But superbun doesn’t want to kill Bellwether – they’re both the last of their kind  
\- “Right and she seemed perfectly happy to let bygones be bygone” Nick sarcasm’s  
\- Judy say that if Bellwether has her powers, then the eve should also have her weaknesses  
\- Nick: “So... we just need to find more buntonium?”  
\- Judy: “I was thinking we raid Liontech”  
\- Nick notes that it seems really silly for superbun to want to get near the stuff  
\- Superbun says they just need a lead-lined container  
\- Nick scrounges up some empty tins of lead-paint at a dump  
\- “Meh, I’ve dug around in worse piles of trash”  
\- Judy flies off with Nick to the Liontech tower, dead of night  
\- Superbun is still hurt and not fully healed, so they sneak – albeit helped with superpowers  
\- Ice breath on cameras, laser vision to break things at a distance to cause distractions  
\- Nick uses his “sneaking into places where he really shouldn’t be” skills to guide superbun  
\- Mainly he has a voice changing app on his phone that lets him fake his voice really well, making him sound like Bellwether (based on recordings from just before the ambush) to fool the lab workers into letting them in (Superbun notes that it looks like Nick has used that trick a lot...)  
\- They find the stockpile near the Liontech weapons R&D labs  
\- Superbun wrecks the vault, and instantly faints from the concentrated buntonium radiation  
\- Nick fills the paint bucket, seals it, and then hauls superbun off into the ventilation system  
\- A bit later Superbun comes to, knocking her head on the ventilation duct ceiling  
\- Superbun flies them up via the ducts, smashing fans along the way, out of the building  
\- Now to lay the trap  
\- Nick says that if Bellwether is planning to release fake security footage to make Superbun look guilty, then they have to beat Bellwether to the punch: “Making a really good fake security tape will take time – we can be faster if we just go public!”  
\- Press conference!  
\- Superbun has never done a press conference...  
\- Nick says its easy – just answer ‘your own questions’  
\- The two go to Nick’s work, with superbun , her costume still a mess, though she hides all that under a big coat (its raining)  
\- Nick’s boss/editor is basically a furry james jona jameson, and when they arrive he’s shouting at some junior reporter for pictures of a “downtown spider pig” who is a menace, somehow...  
\- Nick pops in, says he has the story of the century – real Pulitzer grade stuff  
\- “Pulitzer? This is the Zootopia Star – we shit on the Pulitzer and wipe ourselves with the freedom of speech – now is what you have juicy? Will it sell?”  
\- Nick “How about this: Luthor Lionheart is secretly an evil alien in a robot lion suit”  
\- “I would say you have been huffing paint – now give me the real story”  
\- Nick clears his throat: “I have a coroberating witness who is willing to answer questions at a press conference...”  
\- Superbun reveals herself: “Its Lionheart’s assistant, she’s been pretending to be Lionheart... murdered the real one – I have it on tape, and I need your help spreading the truth”  
\- Superbun presents one of her carrot pens. It somehow survived the grand fight and recorded everything. They replay it to the editor.  
\- Editor looks like his eyes are made of money: “Hot piss this really is the story of the century... but Superbun, uhm Miss Hopps – this will reveal you civilian identity”  
\- “That is a price I’m willing to pay – better I do it than Bellwether try to blackmail me with it”  
\- A press conference is called for the next day, the very first one from superbun.  
\- Enourmous press coverage  
\- Nick and Superbun, with the editor and other Zootopia Star mammals at the side  
\- Superbun starts by revealing her civilian identity, removing her black markings  
\- “And I have one other secret identity to unveil – another mammals from my homeworld that I only met recently – who tried to blackmail me into working under her, or alternately kill and clone me to produce an army of super powered minions to hire out to the highest bidder...”  
\- Just as Judy is about to say Bellwether’s name a big rush of air surprises everyone  
\- In the sky, and flanked by dozens of lionheart-bots (without skin, just all metal – think the dozens of ironman suits from Iron Man 3), is Luthor Lionheart  
\- But his chest bulges out and opens up – revealing the robotic insides – and an eve wearing a super-hero costume (sheeptonian military uniform?)  
\- “Meredith Bellwether is the name – formerly known as Luthor Lionheart"  
\- Flying out and floating in the air next to her Lionheart-bots, Bellwether declares that she is disappointed with what Judy is doing: “...but really, you’ve just forced me to move up my plans for taking over the city – no weapon that the police has will work against my Lion-bots, and I have thousands of them thanks to the buntonian technology on my spaceship! Zootopia is mine now, and you Judy Superbun Hopps... you are dead”  
\- Fighting between Superbun and Bellwether ensues – Superbun is still hurt, so it doesn’t go well  
\- The Lion-bots just hover in the air above everyone, shooting lasers at the ground near anyone trying to flee  
\- Nick tries to spring his trap – him and Finnick trying to sneak up on Bellwether with aluminium bats fitted with buntonium.  
\- It doesn’t go well: Bellwether feels the buntonium as its unsheathed, and her lion-bots quickly snatch away the buntonium, encasing it safely within one of them  
\- “Damnit – those bots wont let us get the buntonium near Bellwether” Finnick shouts  
\- Nick spots the Lion-bot that Bellwether arrived in: It’s still ‘open’ and waiting for its pilot to come in...  
\- With a bit of quick climbing and then swinging from a severed wire, Nick gets up on the ‘open’ Lionbot... and just barely manages to fit inside it (he is a size or two bigger than bellwether... but it was apparently built to accommodate a fully grown ram, so its oddly roomy)  
\- The controls are all in alien, so no clue how that works, but the voice controls...  
\- Nick gets his voice changer to make bellwether say “Take me to my spaceship” using voice-bits from bellwether’s grand reveal  
\- The lion-bot flies off into the sky  
\- Inside the spaceship, which looks even more alien and weird (like the kryptonian spaceship from the first of the new shitty superman movies, or whatever other alien aesthetic you like)  
\- Its all voice controlled...  
\- “Who designed the security system here? The jokers who wrote star trek?”   
\- Slyfox.jpg  
\- Five minutes later Nick has taken control of the whole ship and the lion-bots (they were controlled from the ship)  
\- He sends the lion-bots to stop Bellwether and capture her  
\- Meanwhile down on the ground Judy is losing, badly. Many of her wounds have opened up again from the beating she is taking. She has even broken one of her front teeth!  
\- But then the Lion-bots grab Bellwether  
\- Bellwether smashes some of the bots, but they begin to fight back with their buntonium-coated claws  
\- Bellwether gets shorn - in short fight is over, and captured  
\- Nick lands the spaceship nearby  
\- The day is saved  
\- The two heroes kiss and lots of pictures get taken of them? Maybe?  
\- Epiloque: Nick, Judy and a large crew of very curious scientists and diplomatic envoys fly off into space in search for other survivors of Judy’s kind – with Bellwether in the prison hold, because no prison the zootopians could build could hope to hold a super-bellwether  
Suspense, a bit of drama (the sequence with Lionheart trying to blackmail Judy), action, and room for lots of delicious shipping as well


End file.
